Frozen One-Shot (Trapped)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if the king returned to rule Arendelle and decides to make some strange but familiar changes around the castle? How will Elsa and Anna react? I don't own Frozen or any of these awesome characters. I do not own this picture
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Those of you who are writers, you know when you want to write about ****something but it really has nothing substantial to make a complete story out of it? that is exactly what this is. This is just something I've written when I should have been working on _Frozen Memories_ BUT, I wasn't. I apologize for the little to no editing of this and be warned the characters may or not be themselves.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Adgar looks to his two daughters smiling and laughing together just like when they were little. His youngest, Anna like always knows just the right things to make her sister laugh. He chuckles as she slips on the ice just to be caught by the young queen. Just as clumsy as ever I see... He turns his attention to his eldest now, his sweet Elsa. After the separation she seemed so terrified of everything but now.. Now it seems she has become a confident ruler and sister._

_After watching them play in the winter wonderland in the courtyard a few moments more, I decide its time to announce my presences._

**Elsa's POV**

I can't believe our papa is alive! Just two days ago when Anna and I were taking a break from 'being royals' as Anna calls it, Papa just strolled up looking like the happiest man alive. After our reunion and him explaining how this whole time being being ship wrecked in a war torn kingdom and not being able to get back, It was decide that of course I would step down as queen to got back to just being the heir again. Anna has been thrilled about this of course because that means we have more time to be sisters than monarchs. But, these past few days i've noticed changes in Papa.. And i'm worry how these changes will effect our lives since my coronation 2 years ago.

I push these thoughts away to notice Anna has stopped chattering nonstop and Papa is asking for me to walk with him after lunch. I gain sense of dread for some reason but I nod anyways.

**King Adgar' POV**

After lunch, Elsa and I walk to her room. I notice she seems nervous about something so we walk in silence till we reach her door. She opens the door and I'm slightly surprised to find the room isn't covered in ice or snow. I decide to carry on with what I intended to do ice or no ice so i turn to My daughter.

" Elsa my dear, I appreciate what you've done for the kingdom but I'm afraid I cannot overlook what kingdoms are calling 'the great freeze' two years ago. Therefore i must ask you to stay in here."

Elsa looks confused but also looks like she expected this.

"But I-"

I place a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You won't be in here all the time only when you aren't with me, the kingdom is still partially yours of course. I just want you to be safe." I reassure her.

Elsa looks down at the ground and i study her sadly. _Perhaps she hasn't changed as much as I thought..._ I continue sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Elsa.. Its for the best."

With that I close her doors and lock it.

"NO!"

I turn to find Anna running over, she slides past me and instantly starts tugging on Elsa's door.

"No,no,no! Not again, she promised! Open the door!"

I gently grab Anna and turn her around.

" What did she promise?"

Anna is breathing heavy still looking panicked.

"E-Elsa promised to never ever shut me out again. She promised!"

I sigh shaking my head as I start to lead my youngest away from the white doors.

" Elsa shouldn't have made a promise that wasn't up to her in the first place."

Anna pulls away from me and bangs on the doors. I sigh deciding to let my youngest be for now while I take care of a few things.

**...**

Later, I come back relieved to find that Gerda had coxed Anna away from her sister's doors. I place the key in the lock and twist it. I walk in to Elsa's room feeling heart broken to see my eldest sitting by her huge window hugging herself looking very lonesome.

" Elsa."

The platinum blonde turns to me in surprise but it changes to a look over nervousness as she stands up.

"Papa? Does this mean I can come out now?"

I gently take her hands before shaking my head sadly.

" I'm afraid not Elsa. After hearing testimonies from both the Southern isles and Westelton about the events that took place after your coronation, I cannot chance another storm like that in our kingdom."

Elsa's eyes go wide with confusion.

" But Papa, those two-"

I held up a hand as I reach into my pocket.

" I have heard enough. Therefore I must require you to wear these..."

I pull from my pocket a pair of light blue gloves and hold them out to her. Elsa's face takes on a look of horror as she tries to step away from me, but I continue to hold tightly to her now freezing hands.

" NO PAPA, please! I'll be careful, just please don't make me wear those -"

I shake my head as I roughly force the gloves onto her hands and let go, sending her stumbling back. Snow starts to lightly fall as she struggles to attempt to pull the gloves off.

"Elsa dear calm down, these gloves are special. With them on, you truly don't have to worry about it coming out of your hands. And they have been sealed with powerful blood magic so the only one who can take them off is me, you don't have to worry about your sister tugging them off again."

Instead of my words comforting her like they are intended to, she looks at me with watery eyes as the snow grows stronger. I frown sightly at the snow.

" This snow only proves my point, Elsa... You aren't ready."

I start backing away towards the doors.

" I will send Kai to fetch you for dinner. And I'll take the gloves off you afterwards if you wish."

With that I close the doors and lock them tight.

**Elsa's POV**

After Papa leaves, I sink to the floor as my years of solitude come back to haunt me in my head. The snow doesn't stop and i don't even try to. _My powers..papa called them 'It'..._ Anna flashes though my head and I know she wouldn't give up. After a moment I stand up and walk over to the doors, and I hold out my left hand in order to freeze the lock. I focus my energy but nothing happens, I can feel the power coursing through my veins but once it reaches my hand.. It seems to retreat back into me leaving me feeling ready to burst. I stop trying to use my powers and study the gloves feeling sick.

"Papa was right..I really can't use my powers."

**Anna's POV**

I rush down to dinner and I can't help but squeal in relief to see Elsa sitting across from my regular seat. Papa is sitting at the head where Elsa used to sit but it doesn't bother me since at least Elsa isn't in her room. As I sit down, I notice her clothes are a bit more conservative than her ice dresses. _Makes sense, she wouldn't want to freak out Papa anymore..._ I start to shovel in food and study the king, who in turn is watching Elsa.

" Elsa, Why aren't you eating?"

What? My eyes snap over to her to see as she lowers her gaze from my own looking nervous. I swallow my bite looking at her concerned.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering me immeadetly she glances at papa before giving me a small smile.

" I'm fine Anna."

She glances at Papa and he gives a slight nod, she looks down nervously before bringing her left hand from under the table. I gasp with my eyes glued to her hand as she picks up her fork and starts to eat. I stand up abruptly pointing at the blue glove on her hand.

"WHAT. IS. THAT?!"

Elsa avoids making eye contact as she starts eating faster, Papa continues to cut his meat.

" What is what, Anna?"

My first instinct is to climb over the table to get to elsa quicker but i thought better of it and storm around the table. I grab my sisters right hand from under the table, I hold her gloved hand up for Papa to see.

" Why is Elsa wearing gloves again?!"

I try to slid it off but.. it won't? I tug harder using all my weight leaning back but it still won't come off. I grunt as i inadvertently yank Elsa's arm, but to no avail.

" Anna."

Her voice is so quiet i almost don't catch Elsa's voice as i tug once more before she gently rests her left hand on my hands. I look up her face to find how sad her eyes are.

" Please stop Anna."

My grip loosens as she gently pries her still gloved hand free from my hands. She gives me a small smile again trying to assure me before turning back to the table and picking up her fork again.

" Thank you."

I glare at the head of the table

I unceremoniously plop down in my seat and the king nods.

" Good. Now what Elsa and i discussed earlier was that we can't take any chances of her powers going out of control again, which is why she is wearing gloves again."

I open my mouth to object but he cuts me off.

" But, I also don't intend to keep you two isolated from eachother again. Therefore, Breakfast and dinners will be the three of us together and lunch just you two. Also I believe an extra hour each day outside of meals are acceptable as well."

I glance at my sister to see she looks like she's going to pass out from relief. I'll admit, I'm glad he isn't separating us completely but I'm still not satisfied with this arrangement. I'm about to protest this when our father continues.

" On top of that, I am also keeping the gates open as requested from Elsa. So that way you can go where you please within the kingdom of course, Anna"

I can't help but smile this fact and glance at Elsa who smiles briefly as she pushes her food around her plate. I nod to the king.

" That's great! Elsa and I can still head over to the chocolate sho-"

Papa's goblet slams loudly on the table and Elsa flinches slightly. He sighs while shaking his head.

" Anna, I don't think you understand what I'm saying. The gates are open so YOU can go out. Elsa cannot leave the castle grounds for the safety of our people."

For a moment I'm shock but then anger fills me but before i can say anything, Elsa abruptly turns to Papa with worry in her eyes.

" May i retire for the night, Papa?" she asks quickly.

He turns to her and nods holding out a hand.

" Of course, my dear."

Stiffly she stands up and goes over to him as I watch in confusion. Gently he pulls her gloves off easily and he places them on the table next to his plate. _How is it he could take them off but I can't?_ I wonder as Elsa quickens her pace to the doors before nodding to me and Papa.

" Good night."

And with that, she's gone and I notice its started to warm up I'm here. _I didn't even realize she was making it cold..._

After a moment of silence I hop up as well. As much as I wan't to chew Papa out for what he's doing, I need to make sure Elsa is alright.

" I'm done too."

Before he can protest, I run out of the banquet hall heading straight to Elsa's room. I slide around the corner almost running over Kai who is standing in front of Elsa's door holding a key. The head servant gives a slight jump at my sudden appearance then looks guilty as I put two and two together. My jaw drops as I come to the conclusion that father has taken to locking her in now. Kai sighs looking sad.

" Princess Anna, I am only following the king's orders.. I am truly sorry."

I dive between him and the door giving him my puppy dog eyes.

" Please Kai, let me just talk to her for a minute first? Please?"

He seems torn for a moment but nods.

" Very well but please be swift before your father makes his rounds."

I nod and hug the fatherly servant as he opens the door and I stampeded inside quicker than lightning. Once inside, i see everything is snow covered with an light arctic breeze and icicles hanging hazardously from the ceiling.

" Elsa?"

Her bed is still made so i glance around till I find her crouched in the corner farthest from the door staring at me wide eyed. My heart breaks.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa?"

My head snaps up at my sister's voice and I scootch farther back into the wall.

" Anna, please stay back."

She stops for a moment but her eyes grow wide with panic before she starts again to work her way to me through the heavy snow.

" Elsa, I don't care what papa believes! I'm not letting you shut me out again!"

I shake my head as the wind gets stronger.

" I'm not Anna, it's the gloves. They block my powers so now all the pent up power needed to be released. Please go before you get hurt."

Anna stomps her foot sending snow flying in the process.

" No! Not again, Elsa! Im here for you!"

By this point she is practically yelling then The strawberry blond trips and falls into the snow. I stand up and walk over through the snow to carefully help her up. I pull her in for a hug noticing she is shivering from the cold. _Or perhaps fear..._

" I don't want to lose you." she whispers quietly.

I hug her tighter.

" Anna, you won't. Please lets just do what Papa says right now, okay? Maybe if I can show him the good i can do then-"

Anna pulls back from me to my disappointment. She's frowning.

"But you shouldn't have to! He's wrong, Elsa! Lets go talk to him."

I look at Anna sadly.

" He's still our Papa..."

At those words, Anna freezes then starts backing out of the room and shuts the doors again and I sink to the snow covered floor.

**_Anna's POV_**

"He's still our Papa..."

Elsa's eyes changed to the eyes of a scared child, it frightens me so I can't help but leave like she had asked me to do before. I hear the click of the lock as Kai locks it tight and I walk away. I can't stand to see that look on my brave older sister's face again so I guess I need to find a way to stop this downward spiral the recently found king has started. And I won't stop till that look in my sister's eyes disappears for good._Papa or not, I won't let him get away with this..._

* * *

**_And that's it... yep. I apologize for the constant POV jumping and the many holes in this. Please don't ask me where the queen is, use your _****_imagination! she could be dead..perhaps still trapped in the vague "war-torn" country..or maybe she's even just hanging out in one of the back rooms of the castle!_**

**_If you aren't satisfied, feel free to PM me if you're interested in writing more to this or just leave a review with your thoughts on this. ;)_**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys! **

**I was intending on this only being a one-shot but, surprisingly people have asked for more so here it is!****Most likely I will wrap this up in one more chapter after this if people are still interested after all this time.**

**Be sure to leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" Arranged Marriage?"

The king glances up from the document.

" My dear, truthfully the marriage was meant for you but Elsa has informed me you already have suitor?"

I nod thinking of Kristoff and how close we've gotten. Papa chuckles and looks back down at the document to continue writing.

" And I can tell he must be truly the one for you for you to smile like that, Anna."

My cheeks burn when I realize I'm smiling like a fool. I shift foot to foot.

" Yeah, he's great. So what are you going to tell the offended kingdom?"

He shrugs as he moves on to the next piece of parchment.

"What else? Simply that the prince will have to marry Elsa instead. It's not exactly Alchemy, Anna"

My jaw drops and I shoot up like

Wait, What? You Can't be serious about marrying Elsa off!"

He sighs annoyed and looks up at me again.

"My dear, I'm not anymore pleased about this than you are but it must be done. We need to reestablish trade in order to retain peace. I only have a short window of opportunity to fix the mistakes Elsa made cutting off trade."

Before I can stop myself, I slam my hands down on his desk in anger.

"Elsa's mistakes?! What about yours?! Who told her to conceal her powers? YOU! Who separated us for years and left me thinking Elsa hated me?! YOU! THAT WAS ALL YOU!"

Papa- no...the king, stands up looking angry.

"That's enough, Anna! I have a meeting to get to, and i hope you learn your place before I see you at dinner!"

With that he storms out and i notice the half written letter on his desk is to the king of the Southern isles.

**_Elsa's POV_**

I shift in my seat at the table as I wait for Anna to get here for lunch. To be truthful, the thought of food is nauseating at the moment but I am dying to see Anna's smiling face. At the meeting, Papa announced to the council that I will be getting married. I wasn't too surprised, since i had already explained to papa that Anna already has Kristoff. It starts to snow around me and it takes everything i have to stop it, I can't let Anna know. I also work to let the room warm up as the doors slam open. I force a smile and turn to the door.

" Anna what have I told you about slamming door-"

I stop when I see she's frowning as she storms towards me waving a piece of parchment. My stomach drops, she already knows.

I wring my gloved hands and she stops in front of me looking angry.

" The Southern Isles, really?!"

I sigh and turn to the table that is now quickly being filled with sandwiches and fruit. I grab the smallest sandwich and take a bite not really caring what's on it, it tastes like sawdust to me. I swallow deciding to try to keep my tone light despite everything.

"Anna, its not really a big deal. Whoever the prince is will be getting the throne anyways so he won't have to kill someone to get it this time."

I hear Anna stomp her foot behind me.

"I don't care, Elsa! I don't want you to be forced into a marriage just because of some silly peace treaty! Its not fair to you and its not fair to your future true love!"

I think about chancing another bite of the sandwich i clearly can't taste but instead I push my chair from the table as I wipe my gloved hands together to get rid of any lingering crumbs from the sandwich stuck on them. Then I turn to Anna knowing she won't give this up so easily.

"First of all, True love doesn't happen for everyone. And second, keeping peace in this kingdom is still a part of my duty."

Anna slams the parchment onto the table and I notice its a half written letter to King Rupert Of the Southern Isles. Anna's face is all red and she looks ready to punch someone, most likely Hans again or Papa.

"You still can't do this!"

I study my sister feeling confused.

"Anna I'm the heir. That may mean I _have_ to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom."

My gaze softens.

"But I'm also your sister, and so I _want_ to make sacrifices for you."

I pause.

"What I don't understand is why you are so against this. You can venture outside the gates, you and Kristoff will have papa's blessing."

I gently pull her in for a hug before continuing in a quiet voice.

" You have everything you ever wanted, true love and your freedom! Go and enjoy it, Anna."

She pushes me back and holds me out at arms length frowning.

"At the price of yours, Elsa?! Every door that remains open for me is just another door closed in your face, and I don't want that."

I stare at my younger sister in surprise but then I give her a smile.

"I'll be fine, Anna. I-"

Kai opens the doors and peeks inside looking regretful.

"Queen- i mean, Princess Elsa.. The king has sent me to inform you that its now time for you to return to your room until dinner."

As much as I don't look forward to being locked up again, I am relived to be done talking about this to Anna.

I nod to my sister before turning to the door.

"It will all work out in the end Anna."

"But Elsa-"

The door closes before she can finish as Kai escorts me to my room in silence. I push open the door and start to walk in but Kai places a hand on my shoulder and I stop.

"My dear, your sister is rightly concerned about you, she just wants to see you happy. I am also aware the king has changed but i do know this.. He still cares deeply for both of you."

My shoulders slump slightly and I keep my back to the fatherly servant.

"I know. Thank you."

With that, I walk into my room and listen as the door quietly closes, the click of the lock, and finally the fading sound of Kai's footsteps. Then I let my mask fall and I collapse on the floor unable to stop the tears from falling. I'm not ready for marriage and the thought alone terrifies me. A long time ago I may have even sworn off marriage altogether if it wasn't for the fact of my title. I remember the talk I had with mama and papa when I was fourteen about how I would have to marry to ensure a heir. It didn't go so well if I recall, my room was frozen solid for almost two full days. Another thing, how can Papa not even mention to me before hand that he would betroth me so soon. Frost stretches out from my feet to covers the floor and door; and I don't even try to stop it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post this but I was planning on wrapping everything up in this part but it was taking too long; and my general posting has been slow recently since school has been getting in the way.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Part 3

**Hey readers! **

**No, you are not dreaming. This is a real update! I am still on Frozen hiatus but, I really wanted to thank all of my fans for being so supportive and Patient with me. This is my way of showing how thankful I am this thanksgiving!**

**SO Happy Thanksgiving!**

_**Aaaannndd... Scroll down the bottom to read about a special contest I'm doing for you writers/artists out there!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Numb. That's what I feel right now. No wait, I think I can feel a bit of fear and hurt wrestling in the corner of my mind too. I want to grasp those feelings so desperately just to feel again, but at the same time I want them gone as well. If they were then I could fake a smile instead of whatever I'm doing right now that's causing Papa to frown in my direction. Maybe then I could be more convincing of my lies to Anna. I glance at the doors leading outside still worried my sister will show up. Papa suggested we keep Anna in the dark about meeting my fiancé till the actual wedding tomorrow. I am ashamed but I had to agree, she would not have taken his presence so well. Papa assures me that King Rupert sent one of the other twelve sons and not Hans. This puts me at only a slightest of ease truthfully even though Papa only saw King Rupert as being 'generous'. Either way, I had Olaf take a message to Kristoff who should have gotten back today to keep Anna preoccupied till dinner. I cross my arms almost hugging myself, even with all the secrecy I kind of wish Anna was here right now.

"Elsa."

My head snaps up at Papa's warning tone. I lower my arms to my side. _Right, I'm fine. Anna is free…Papa is alive…The kingdom accepts me._ I glance down at my gloved hands, do they really accept me?

Adgar's POV

She's doing that nervous thing again with her arms. It doesn't show confidence very well.

"Elsa." I say calmly.

Instantly her arms lower and I give a small nod of satisfaction.

Here we are moments before Elsa meet her prince, and she can't even smile. Knowing how studious my eldest is, I thought for sure she would appreciate this wedding practice before tomorrow. The poor prince gave up his country's custom of not seeing the bride three days before the wedding in order to make Elsa feel more comfortable. King Rupert could not have picked a better choice for Elsa, and it's a miracle he made it here. The prince should have two days ago but apparently a massive storm destroyed their ship. The prince explained how he and the remaining soldiers boarded another boat and came straight here once they were rescued and brought to a port a day and a half's travel. The boy is polite and very understanding of Elsa's…condition. He is just the kind of support Elsa needs, especially since Anna won't be able to soon. I had planned on telling her before we got to the church today but fixing Elsa's mistakes has been filling up my time. Just how many days as queen did she blow off to go play with her sister?

I clear my throat and gently reach a hand out to my daughter.

"Elsa dear, I need to speak-"

I stop as I hear our cue to enter. I offer my arm and a small smile.

"Never mind. Shall we start?"

She glances up at me and takes my arm and nods. I look at her concerned, she hasn't spoken a word all day. I want to question this but, the doors open and our walk begins.

Elsa's POV

As I approach the altar, I can't even bring myself to look up to see my future husband for the first time. Once I'm up there I feel an arm go gently around me and I bite my tongue to stop from saying something rash. The prince leans in close to my ear to whisper.

"It's nice to see you, ice witch."

I freeze. His voice sounds familiar and it makes me look up instantly, I can feel my eyes widen. My father smiles proudly before clasping a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"My daughter this is Prince Klaus of the Southern Isles, your betrothed."

I pull away from the prince and glance at Papa hoping he can see my distress and stop this. Instead, he starts going on about Prince Klaus and his dedication despite something a boat. I study the red headed prince to be sure, the prince stares at me and flashes a look I saw only on the fjord that day when I discovered how to control my powers. I swallow hard and I can spot ice developing under foot. I decide to point out the obvious to everyone in the room.

"That's Prince Hans. He tried to ki-"

Hans puts on a look of sympathy.

"I assure you that I am not Hans. My twin brother was certainly over stepping his boundaries at your coronation. I apologize again for my brother's actions."

There it was again. That look of a perfect prince he used on Anna and the people. The ice grows as I stare at the prince angrily. I desperately wish I didn't have these gloves on right now.

"That is a lie! You-"

"Elsa!"

Papa sharply cuts in with his eyes switching from the icy floor to me. I turn to him desperate for him to listen to me.

"Papa, this is Hans. I can't marry him."

Instantly Papa is scowling and sighs.

"Elsa enough please. Prince Klaus has gone through a lot of trouble to accommodate you. I had hoped to tell you this sooner but, after the wedding King Rupert requested you and his son spend some time in the Southern Isles for a bit."

My head is shaking before I can even fully understand his words. He wants me to leave with him? To leave Anna? This man tried to kill us! I open my mouth to bring this up but, the prince give an innocent smile and steps closer looking between Papa and myself.

"If it would please Elsa, then perhaps I can send for my things and live here now?"

I almost shout yes immediately but I stop. Anna. No, I can't have him around my sister. Keeping her away from Hans is worth it.

I shake my head.

"No, I will go with you."

I can't even move as Hans steps closer.

Hans bows low enough to grasp my hand and kiss it. His gloved grasp is so tight that it hurts and he smirks as he rises back up and his face smooths back out to a gentle smile.

"Until tonight, my princess."

Anna's POV

As much as enjoy walking around the town with Kristoff, I really want to make it back to the castle to see Elsa. Kristoff however, has been really insistent on the two of us stopping at almost every shop and stand in sight. In truth, I've never seen him so eager to be around other people. He's normally prefers to hang out in the stables or in the forest. I guess he does have a social side… I spot a flag waving in the harbor and I stop.

"Wait."

Kristoff stops and looks over at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

I point the flag waving above the houses.

"That ship's flag…I recognize it from somewhere."

Kristoff squints at the and then looks back at me with a shrug.

"It's a hexagon? What kind of symbol is that?"

I gasp. I remember being shown it by a someone at Elsa's coronation. He told me what each side meant as we talked on the balcony. He even shown me their kingdom's dance going with the story of their symbol at the waterfall. I frown in anger.

"The Southern Isles."

I start stomping towards the castle. Kristoff calls out to me as he tries to get around the crowd of people walking to and fro.

"Anna wait, where are you going?"

I continue my brisk stomp and only spare a glance over my shoulder.

"I'm going to meet the man trying to steal my sister!"

Adgar's POV

I think King Rupert picked his son for Elsa very well. He is very polite and considerate for Elsa over all, he even seems curious about her powers without fear. His likes and dislikes even align with my daughter as well, as if he has known her for years. Prince Klaus has been trying so hard to start up a conversation with Elsa but she has only silently eaten her dinner, leaving me to talk to him. Suddenly, the doors slam open and my youngest comes storming in.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Elsa's head snaps up in surprise and she stands up.

"A-Anna! I thought you and Kristoff were going to visit his family tonight?"

Anna glares at her sister.

"Not now Elsa, I'll deal with your distraction technique later! After I-"

Her eyes land on Prince Klaus and they go wide.

"You."

Anna leaps onto the table knocking over a pot of soup in the process as she lunges for the prince. I wince as the majority of the hot soup lands on my lap as I stand up to remove my daughter attacking the poor boy.

"And this is why… Elsa asked for assistance to keep you… busy for the day Anna."

I struggle to say as I pull her off the prince she is hitting. Anna in turn struggles to get out of my grasp with her face a deep red.

"Why is Hans here?! He doesn't belong next to Elsa or even on the same planet!"

I sigh in frustration.

"I understand your concern but, I assure you that this is Price Klaus of the Southern Isles. NOT Hans."

I glance at Elsa who is frowning as I continue.

"As I already explained to Elsa who reacted with only slightly more grace."

Anna finally stills and I let her go with a nod of satisfaction. I turn to the prince.

"Prince Klaus, I deeply apologize for BOTH of my daughters' reactions to you."

The prince smiles sympathetically.

"It is alright your majesty, having Hans for a twin has not been a new development for me."

I smile gratefully before looking down at my now soup soaked pants.

"Excellent, now if you three would excuse me…I must visit my wardrobe."

With that, I turn to go around the table and out the doors.

Anna's POV

As soon as the door closes, I try to jump at Hans again only to have Elsa jump in-between us.

"Anna, no! Stay away from him."

She glares at him and I step back frowning still. I point an accusing finger at him.

"Why are you here?!"

He chuckles as he continues eating as if nothing is happening.

"I knew you two would catch on fast. Too bad the king hasn't."

Elsa whips around to face him looking as threatening as I am angry.

"Answer her. Before I freeze you."

Hans takes a sip of his wine as Elsa raises a gloved hand.

"Please Elsa, we both know you can't. Not with that glove on at least."

Elsa's hand drops in surprise.

"What?"

I grab my sister's arm.

"What makes you so sure!?"

Hans wipes his mouth before standing up and facing us with a knowing smirk.

"Because your papa told me how absolutely safe I was thanks to those magic gloves. How I didn't need to be nervous about meeting Elsa who froze an entire kingdom. You can't hurt me."

Now I'm confused.

"Did you say magic?"

I notice Elsa has stiffened slightly as I piece it together.

"That's why I couldn't pull them off! Why in the world he-"

Elsa snaps out of her stupor and grasps my hand.

"Anna, not now."

I study my sister, she sounds so tired. She must have already known. Hans rolls his eyes as he steps closer to us.

"Ah Anna, as clueless as ever…Must have inhertited it from your father. Of course, how could he know?"

He takes another step closer but Elsa and I refuse to move back.

"My father really did try to send my brother, but it just didn't work out."

Elsa glares demandingly at him.

"Where is the real Prince Klaus?"

Hans stops his approach and shrugs before reaching over to the table for his glass.

"How should I know? Last I left him, he was sinking somewhere between here and the Southern Isles. His boat was…defective."

I gasp as Elsa looks surprised.

"You left your brother to die?!"

Hans leans back against the table causally.

"Well, that was the point wasn't? Why else would I have hired a large group of mercenaries to dress up as my father's royal guards to accompany me here ahead of time? My father won't even notice I'm gone."

I frown.

"And when you go back?"

Hans takes one more sip before standing up and walking closer."

"I'll be a married man. My father may not be pleased I stole my brother's blessing but, what can he do by then?"

He reaches us and sticks out a hand to Elsa's face.

"Isn't that right, Elsa?"

Elsa moves her face away glaring at him and I feel a chilly breeze in the room. Hans seems pleased by this though as he turns and walks around the table to the doors.

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss that chilly attitude on the boat to the Southern Isles, my dear. Good night."

The Southern Isles? The chilly air disappears and Elsa slumps against me. We stand like this for a few minutes in silence before Elsa speaks first.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

I look down at her surprised.

"For what? This is papa's fault! Not yours."

I think about the last thing Hans said.

"What did Hans mean about you guys having time on a boat? You're not really going back with him?!"

Elsa rubs her temple.

"Not if I can help it…"

I frown. It looks like I have a wedding to stop.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. **

**Now Fanfic is being stubborn at the moment so I can't post the Announcement on here at the moment so go over to my bio page for the web address to my recently created Deviant art page that has the announcement. I will continue to try to get it on here, I just didn't want you guys to continue waiting.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_ANNOUNCMENT _**

Happy Thanksgiving! I wanted to find a way to say thanks to all my loyal readers online so I have decided to host a small art/ writing contest. I know there are lots of artists out there so now's the time to show-off to the world what you can do!

**Here's how it will work:**

\- Pick which of my stories on FanFiction to focus on: Frozen Memories, Trapped (Frozen), Or What Really Happened in The Lion King.

\- You create an art piece about this story.

\- Story cover or a scene inspired

\- Shoot me a link to the art here or to my new Deviant art page. (Shadowlion2)

\- Label art with the name you want to recognized as.

**1st place **~ Art will become the official cover art of this story and the right to help name a new main Character for a future Disney story of mine. (Last name OR First name) (LK:Get to name Zira's most trusted outsider and of course gets a shout-out as well. Frozen: Name the captain of Hans' personal guard.)

**2nd place**~ Get to name a future outlander loyal to Zira in my story and a shout-out. (Frozen: A special cameo in TRAPPED, where you can say one thing to her advice, encouragement, or even just make her laugh. It's your choice.)

**3rd place**~ Shout out from me on my next chapter. (Both)

**_All Art will be shown in a slideshow on YouTube with all artist credit of course! _**(This way even if you don't win, you will still get your art shown and maybe even gain some new fans of your art!)

_**Story Cover Requirements:**_

LK Story

\- Must include Felix or his wooden turtle necklace.

\- Must include story title somewhere.

Frozen Stories

\- Must include the story title somewhere.

\- Must include at least one character or object from the story. 

_**Scene Inspired Requirements:**_

Both

\- Have at least one story character in the scene, AKA do not submit empty backgrounds

\- Have good clean fun

**Characters:**

_Prince Felix or Prince Senka?_

How do you interpret Felix? Good? Evil? Draw him how you picture him.

_Elsa: Anna's Sister, the Queen? Or Hans' sister, the Weapon?  
_

Draw her how do you see Elsa.

**_OR_**

_**Writing Contest**_

For those of you who prefer writing, I have a few prompts to choose from for you as well. 600-2,000 word limit. No cussing. (NOTE: There is only first place for the writing prompts.)

All the stories submitted will be viewable on FF after the contest.

**First place for each prompt will get…**

\- A sneak preview for an upcoming chapter I'm writing for the story of their choice.

**Prompts:**

_Alternate Cliffies_

Choose a cliffhanger from one of my stories and write how you think it should have played out.

_OC Crossover_

Have a OC of mine meet up with a OC of your own for a short story.

_Beat-A-Villain_

This is your chance to write up a worst case scenario for the villain you hate most in the story. (Don't be overly gory, let the readers imagine it.)

_*You can submit art and pose but you will not be allowed to win both. _

**_*How to submit?_****_*_**

Send it to me over on here or in a note on Deviant Art, if you have an account there. (Shadowlion2)


End file.
